


Touch Shy

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Exploring options, Fantasizing, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prank gifts, Questioning oneself, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Tsukishima in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It starts with a pair of tickets Tsukishima should have thought twice before accepting.





	1. Congratulations are in order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaBlackPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/gifts).



> In which Kuroo and Bokuto think it funny to leave Tsukishima with a pair of special tickets upon hearing their kouhai is happily engaged.
> 
> All they meant was a little fun.

It’s a bright sunny day with the temperature outside coming close to a minus eight degrees Celsius and the wind sharply biting at any exposed skin. Tsukishima Kei knows because he cursed himself for slacking off two days prior that morning, getting up an hour earlier to get to the library so he can get a seat by the window where the socket was so he could finish his assignment. As his luck would have it, the librarian decided to sleep in that morning, too. By the time the man arrived,Tsukishima was close to suffer a case of hypothermia.

_ Not really, but it took him ten minutes to get his fingers to work properly. _

 

Two cups of coffee later, he was busy staring at the screen, typing down all his notes before getting them in order.

Holidays were over, thankfully, but with the end of those came the realisation that Tsukishima all but forgot about that one assignment he needed to turn in two days from now. Half he already had, but that was far from what it’s supposed to look like.

Surrounded by piles of books, various papers, his phone connected by two cables - one USB also acting as a power cord as it charges and the other being the cable of his earphones. Nothing like a playlist to help him concentrate. And conceal the noise from other people. Because nothing beats students meeting in the library to catch up on what someone’s neighbour did last weekend in a loud manner.

Halfway into merging with the screen is how Kuroo and Bokuto find him when they enter the study hall, rolling his eyes at the marvelous display of dedication to his work.  _ To think he didn’t consider himself blind enough. _

As good senpai’s, it is their holy duty to  _ attempt _ to save his eyesight. And what better way than the one residing in Bokuto’s inner pocket.

“So we hear you proposed.” Kuroo begins, as Bokuto pulls his earphones off his ears, claiming his attention and that heartwarming glare for disturbing him.

“Congratulations, can’t believe you actually proposed.” Bokuto beams at him, eyes wide and the happiest grin on his face he’s ever witnessed.

“Can’t believe Kageyama actually said yes.” Kuroo teases.

“I can’t believe I didn’t kill you both when I had the chance.” Tsukishima mutters, mildly annoyed.

He can’t begin to express his gratefulness for the chance to sit in the more secluded area of the library to avoid the disapproving glare of the librarian at the commotion those two always make.

“Now, now, we’re just teasing you.” Bokuto grins, removing himself from Tsukishima and reaching into his pocket.

“Here you go.” The owl personified says, handing over an envelope.

Against his better judgement, the blond man takes it and opens it.

“And this is?” Tsukishima raises a brow at a pair of tickets.

Kuroo, as is his custom, only grins without a word of explanation, as if that would make things obvious.

“Bokuto and I decided to get you something to celebrate your engagement.” The dark haired student says, taking a seat with the other one leaning against the desk.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Tsukishima points out, not in the mood for his riddles. And shady looking tickets for shady sounding places.

“Tickets for a special kind of show at the Black Velvet.” Bokuto winks. “You might like it.”

Tsukishima highly doubts it. Which show accordingly on his face.

“Come on. Give it a chance.” Bokuto bats his eyelashes at him. “Please? I promise you won’t regret it.”

“...fine.” If only because he knew how Bokuto could get when he says no and he was not in the mood to deal with that. Or to deal with Akaashi who will have to deal with a dejected Bokuto.

“What's the show about?” He opts to ask instead.

“That's a surprise.” Kuroo says.

“...”  _ Oh for the love of… _

“I better not regret this.” He says as he puts the  _ gift _ between the pages of his notebook and shoves it in his backpack _.  _

“When did you ever- don't answer that.” Kuroo raises a hand, giving a low five to Bokuto with the other behind his back.

“Did you agree on a date?” Bokuto asks, leaning a bit back to catch what’s on Tsukishima’s screen, fairly impressed by the few lines he manages to read.

“Not yet.” Tsukishima sighs, leaning back, removing his glasses. “We still have our studies and Tobio has qualifications this year.”

“That's though. Make sure to invite me, okay?”

“I'll think about it.”

“Sweet.”

_ Really, Bo? _

“Speaking of time”, Tsukishima begins, putting his glasses back on, giving them an impassive look, “don't you two have classes?”

_ Oh, crap. _

“Nice seeing ya!” Bokuto slaps Tsukishima on the back, almost breaking his ribs.

“Congratulations on your engagement once more and don't throw the tickets away, they were expensive!” Kuroo says as they both all but bail out the library without actually running. Tsukishima shakes his head at their retreating back before getting back to work.

If getting them off his back were always this easy… whatever. Back to his seminar. It should take him an hour or so to finally finish it. Then he has an appointment with Yamaguchi.

_ Whom he told about his proposing to Kageyama because of his best friend privileges way before he actually did it. _

_ For some reason, Yamaguchi ended up more ecstatic about the news than Kageyama did. Not that Kageyama wasn’t happy about it. Just less...exaggerated. _

 

Back at Kageyama's apartment, the setter finally sat down that evening after the first training of the new year, damage by food and sweets assessment and catching up with everyone. Not to mention the loud cheers and commotion about him getting engaged. Sakusa-senpai sure looked pleased with the news.

He decided to give Hinata a call to tell him the news, since he'd been visiting some relatives until yesterday in the middle of nowhere. 

“ _ YOU GOT WHAT?? _ ” Hinata yells over the phone in disbelief and excitement. “ _ NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?? _ ”

“Tone it down, Hinata. I can hear you just fine.” Kageyama rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

It's probably the most cliché thing ever, but he can't help sparing a glance - okay,  _ several _ glances - here and there at the ring. It's ridiculous.

“ _ No, sorry, I'll keep it down, but he really proposed?? _ ”

“Yes, he did. Why is that so surprising?” Kageyama asks, stretching out on the sofa, thinking it’s going to be hell to get back up again, feeling his muscles relax.

“ _ Well, uh, I kinda thought you'd ask first. _ ” Hinata says, sounding sheepish. “ _ Did you tell our senpai? _ ”

“Not all of them. Only the ones I could get a hold of.” He really should get up and dump the clothes into the washing machine.

“ _ Man, I owe Yamaguchi so much money… _ ”

“You what?” Kageyama blinks, not sure he heard right.

“ _ Uh, we kinda sorta made a bet on who'll propose first between you two and I, Yachi and Tanaka bet you'd propose first and Yamaguchi, Sakusa and Ennoshita bet Tsukishima would so…I need to call people and cough up the dough. _ ”

“I can't believe you lot.” Kageyama sighs, rubbing his temple. That would explain the extra glee in Sakusa’s attitude, though.

Then again, serves them right for being stupid.

“ _ Oh, oh, did you tell Oikawa? _ ”

“Not yet.” He says. “Did you make a bet with him, too?”

“ _ No, but you remember how he freaked out when he found out about you two dating? Imagine his face now. I think he's still convinced we'll end up together in the end. _ ” Hinata laughs.

“Yeah, I remember.” Kageyama smiles. “I think he's coming back to Tokyo next week and he did mention a get together of sorts.”

“ _ It's nice that you are getting along now. _ ”

“Speaking of which, how's Yokohama treating you?”

“ _ We get along superb. How are you faring? _ ”

“Good.”

“ _ Good? _ ”

“I have Sakusa-senpai on my team and Yamaguchi is our physiotherapist. I got back up.”

“ _ Oh my God, I can't believe you're still a dork. _ ”

“Shut up, Hinata.”

“ _ Sorry, YamaYama-kun. _ ”

At that, they both burst out laughing.

“ _ Seriously, how's the team over there treating you? _ ”

_ Yamaguchi almost died laughing and Sakusa made some things very clear the first meeting upon arriving in the gym. _

“I did have a rocky start but Sakusa-senpai and Yamaguchi helped out.”

“ _ Still honest to a fault, I see. _ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Dude, I want a picture of your ring, I need to show off. _ ”

“Why would  _ you _ need to show off with my ring?”

“ _ Noya-senpai accused me of being a liar and you two didn't spam us with pictures. _ ”

“We need to do that, too?”

“ _ Yeah, otherwise it doesn't count. _ ”

“So me saying yes is not valid but a picture of my ring is?”

“ _ Yep. _ ”

“I don't know. I'll have to ask about that.”

“ _ Fine, it's to shut Noya-senpai up and to surprise Oikawa. Please, you got to. He'll post his response immediately after seeing the picture or his friends will, I need to see his face. Do me this one favour. I beg of you. Tanaka will also love you forever. _ ”

“You're impossible…”

“ _ So you gonna post a pic or not? _ ”

“I'll think about it.”

“ _ Do it. Do it. Do it. _ ”

“Let me think about it.”

“ _ Okay. But do it. _ ”

“Good night, Hinata.”

“ _ Night, Kageyama. Do it. _ ” He can hear the stupid grin. 

With that, they both hang up.

 

And just as he did that, the doors clicked unlocked with Tsukishima coming in, looking delightful with that red nose of his.

“Evening, love.” Tsukishima says, lips quirking up as he spots Kageyama sprawled on the couch, the picture of grace, dropping his bag on the table next to the door. “Practice went well?”

“The usual drill. I might cut down the sweets, though.” Kageyama says from his spot, now really thinking laying down wasn’t such a good idea.

“I just might join you on that one.” Tsukishima mutters as he walks over and places a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling him up. “Go make yourself comfortable and I'll prepare dinner.”

“What about Yamaguchi?” The setter asks, walking over to the bathroom, grabbing the gym bag he left in the middle of the hallway.

“He couldn't make it today so I wanted to invite him for lunch tomorrow, if that's okay with you?”

“Of course. I got the weekend off.” Kageyama takes his off his shirt and dumps it in the washing machine along with his uniform.

“Great. I met Kuroo and Bokuto in the library today and they gave me tickets to some event in the club. As our engagement gift.” Tsukishima says as he takes out a few pots and pans. 

“Which one?”

“The Black Velvet.”

That makes Kageyama pause a bit and peek out the bathroom.

“... _ this _ weekend?”

“Yeah. Saturday evening.” Tsukishima eyes the measuring cup as he lets the oil heat upl. “Why?”

“Can I see those?”

“They're in my bag.” The cook of the evening pauses a bit with his cooking to admire his half naked fiancé as he walks over to the mentioned bag. “In the dark blue notebook.”

He resumes his task, adding some seasoning into the pan. So, let’s see, Kageyama got off practice, so some proteins should be in order, meaning...ah, there it is, the minced chicken. Perfect. Saves him time, too. Meanwhile, Kageyama found the notebook and flipped a few pages until he found what he was looking for.

“...you're kidding me.” Kageyama looks up from the notebook, trying to fight a smile.

“What?” Tsukishima asks with a small amused smile, stirring the contents in the pan.

“Do you know what this event is?” Kageyama smiles, trying to stifle a laugh now.

“...what?” The smile falters a bit, feeling dread creep up his spine. If Kageyama was this amused, what idiocy did he fall for this time?

“...remember that talk we had a few months back?” Kageyama asks, putting the notebook down on the counter, watching Tsukishima with amusement glinting in his deep blue eyes, waiting for him to recall whatever it was he was supposed to recall.

What conversation could they have had- _ wait _ .

“The one about…?” He trails off, unsure.

“Yes. That one.”

Oh,  _ that _ one. Well...

“And that thing at the Velvet has something to do with that?” He asks, suddenly feeling very much like under a spotlight.

“It's got everything to do with that and probably more.” Kageyama nods.

That's… _ convenient _ … if nothing else.

The last conversation they had a few months back was about-

_ Yeah, he’s going to have to kill those two. _ No doubt about it. Even if this is clearly meant as a joke.

 

The silence that falls between them as Tsukishima resumes his cooking while hatching up a plan of how to effectively be done with a certain Kuroo and Bokuto, consequences be damned, is then misinterpreted by Kageyama, who gets up and rounds the counter.

He’s not at all amused by the stunt those two pulled and it shows. It’s still funny to Kageyama, tho, but he’ll have some mercy on his fiancé. He knows what he thinks about  _ that _ .

“We don't have to go, you know.” He assures Tsukishima with a soft smile, lowering the heat on the stove and tilting Tsukishima’s chin down. Tsukishima eases up on the murder plans at that.

“...do you want to go?” Tsukishima asks, surprising them both with the question.

“I'm curious”, Kageyama says with a light shrug, amusement still present, “but-”

“Then we'll go.”

Wow. He did  _ not  _ expect that one.

“...Kei, really. If you're not comfortable-”

“I don't mind.” Tsukishima says. He might have given the whole idea more thought than he’s ready to openly admit since the last time they got near the subject. This...actually might be the perfect chance to explore it further. Kageyama wouldn’t make him go, that’s for sure, but Tsukishima knows that he’d more than love to go. If he had to be honest, never in a million years would he ever go and get those tickets himself.

...and they  _ were _ a gift for them both, so...

“We could check it out and leave whenever, if the show gets overboard, okay?”

It sounds reasonable, but Kageyama can see the internal conflict he’s having.

“You sure?” The younger gently trails his fingers against his cheek, making him look him in the eyes.

“Absolutely.” Tsukishima smiles, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him close. Making sure the oil doesn’t get anywhere near his exposed skin.

“Okay.”

“Just don’t tell anyone about this.” Tsukishima mutters, the tips of his ears beginning to burn.

“I won’t.” Kageyama promises with a quick peck at Tsukishima’s temple. He still had to tiptoe for that, for all the growth phases he’s been through.

“But I have a question.” He states, resting his hands on Tsukishima’s chest. That’s an always welcome move in Tsukishima’s book.

“About?”

“This.” He holds up his hand with the ring.

Tsukishima blinks at him, a bit confused.

“..it’s loose?” He tries.

“No, it fits. I’ve been talking to Hinata, though-”

“What did he say now?” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, not liking where this was going.

“He kinda wanted me to take a picture of it. Complaining about how we didn’t post it online and whatnot.”

“Uh-uh?”

“And something about Oikawa flipping, Tanaka loving me forever and Noya wanting evidence.”

“Really now.”

Yep, that sounds about everything that might happen if he really did put up a picture on one of those social sites they had. Not like they had the time to inform  _ everyone  _ they know on such short notice.

“And did you know there was a bet going on about who’s going to propose first?”

“ _ A what? _ ” Tsukishima dead pans.

“A bet. Yamaguchi won; he bet you’d propose first.”

“...unbelievable.” Tsukishima actually snorts at that. “So, what, unbelievers want to see that ring of yours?”

“Yes.”

“Might as well...Beats calling people one by one to share the news.” The taller muses, placing his chin on the top of Kageyama’s head.

_ Besides, getting a reaction out of Oikawa  _ did _ sound...entertaining. _

“I think I have an idea, but please go shower first and get dressed before you catch a cold.” The taller of the two says, completely dropping all plans of demise and planning on how to effectively point out the happy news to all those non believers they call their associates. If not friends.

“ _ Nah, I think I like it here. _ ” The shorter of the two merely snuggles closer to Tsukishima, enjoying the warmth.

“ _ Now, now, King, you need your dinner after a practice. _ ” Tsukishima chastises, but makes no effort to move himself, wrapping his arms securely around him.

There’s a low appreciating sound coming from Tsukishima at the light nip when Kageyama pulls at his shirt.

“ _...got you. _ ” He murmurs against warm skin, placing a few slow kisses just where Tsukishima likes it, getting his point across.

 

_...well… _

_...put that way... _

  
_...who’s he to deny his King? _


	2. Unsure

The next morning, Kageyama is getting ready for his usual running route after sharing a coffee with Tsukishima and another quick discussion whether Tsukishima was really fine with going tonight because he’s  _ never up at five in the morning on a Saturday _ .

“Yes, I’m fine.” Tsukishima assures him as Kageyama ties his shoelaces. “I’ll tell you if I change my mind, I promise.”

It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. It’s just a show. That he didn’t even have to pay for. He was up for an entirely different reason. But he’ll get to it later.

“Alright.” Kageyama says, putting his gloves on as he deems Tsukishima’s response trustworthy enough. “Do we have everything for today?”

“Yeah, we’re all set.” And even if they aren’t, the store is just across the street. Tsukishima will go get whatever they’re missing later if need be. He really can’t be bothered by that now. There’s a picture waiting to be edited and posted that will either shut everyone up (not likely) or get them talking even more (more likely).

“See you later, then.” Kageyama says, getting his hoodie on.

“See you.” Tsukishima kisses his cheek as he sees him off.

He went over the apartment, quickly cleaning it up, before sitting down at his laptop to finish with the quick edit, post the mail bomb to everyone, wait for it and look over the mail, with fresh coffee steaming from the cup. Picture posted, now to get on with real work before he gets to make breakfast.

 

News, spam, personal stuff, college… News read, spam deleted, Akiteru sent a few pictures from Hokkaido, he seems like he’s having fun, the professor sent a confirmation mail that he got his seminar - wow, that was quick. Must be a slow week for the professor to send out confirmation mail actually on time.

He sent a few mails out himself before proceeding to the kitchen. It’s been awhile since they could enjoy a proper breakfast that didn’t include the bakery or the nearest convenience store with coffee options. Or the cafeteria on the campus. They weren’t that bad, but Tsukishima’s stomach could only take so much generically prepared food hundreds of students could eat. Besides, Kageyama needed his meals balanced.

Though, while he waits for the rice to steam up, he knows he’s avoiding... _ another issue _ . Resting between the sheets of paper Kageyama left on the counter last night. Not that it  _ is  _ an issue, he really  _ was _ curious about the show, but what he could see there is what... _ worries _ him a bit. The ticket themselves don’t exactly provide an insight.

Oh, to hell with it, might as well google it.

He leaves the rice with the timer on and takes the tickets out from the notebook, inspecting them a bit closer. He finds some useful info on the back. How about that.

He’s back at his laptop, typing in the address of the club. Click here click there, extra info to get to the program of the show since it’s well over PG-13  _ and _ R and there we have it.

A nice list of tonight’s events.

Great.

_ Okay. _

_ He can do this. _

 

_ There are weirder things. _

_ -not that he judges. _

That would make him an asshole  _ and _ a hypocrite.

So…

Let’s see.

 

Starting off with a sort of fashion show. Okay. Then some introductions. Sounds….harmless enough. Then a demonstration of how to work with latex.

_...okay. _

 

Then a pause and then a few shows featuring…“classical” bondage, suspension, shibari, strappado, light flagellation, wax play, spanking and tickle torture with an optional lesson to learn about the method of choice.

_...uuuuh…fuck. _

Right.

That’s... _ a lot of stuff. _

He goes over the list once more, actually having to read some of the descriptions.

 

He gets up and makes a few circles around the apartment, checking up on the breakfast and getting it done, serving it on the table with the notion that Kageyama was due to return shortly and it would be nice if the breakfast wasn’t scalding.

_ Ten minutes later, he’s back at his laptop, a bit calmer. _

He tilts his head at the screen.

_ Maybe this wasn’t exactly the best way to start this kind of thing-no, wait. Back up. No one said anything about them getting on with this. There was only talk about visiting the club and checking it out.  _ Kageyama promised they’ll go home if it gets too weird.

That’s right. He was -  _ they _ were - going to see an...unusual type of show but a show with people playing their roles nonetheless, nothing to be freaked out about. Not like Kageyama would all of a sudden welcome him home with a whip and tie him up to the ceiling or something.

Though the image  _ is _ kind of…

_...hot _ .

Kageyama greeting him with a whip, that is.

_...no, what, but-oh, dear God- _

He’s startled out of his thoughts as he hears the key turning in the lock, meaning Kageyama was done with his run.

_ Calm down. _

_ You’re acting stupid. _

“Welcome back.” He gets up from his chair, walking over to his fiancé, showing all mental images of...stuff...somewhere in the back of his mind. “How was your run?”

“Great.” Kageyama smiles, cheeks flushed, as he removes his scarf and beanie. “The weather was perfect for a run.”

“Glad to hear that.” Tsukishima leans over and kisses him, noting how cold he was.

“Breakfast is ready when you are.” He returns to the kitchen to set out the table.

“Thank you. What time does Yamaguchi show up?” Kageyama asks, placing his shoes under the radiator before getting his slippers.

“Around two.”

“What do you feel like for lunch?”

_...yeah, about that... _

“I kind of promised Yamaguchi that stew of yours…” Tsukishima says, kinda forgetting to mention that yesterday.

_ Stew? _

“That's ten minutes of preparation and it cooks itself.”

“How do you want the carrots?” Tsukishima asks as he gets the veggies out the fridge and the knife from the drawer. 

“About a centimetre. Make sure you leave some work for me, too.” Kageyama says as he grabs a towel. 

“Right. Now get under the shower before you freeze to death.”

“Be right back.”

Half an hour later, breakfast done, Tsukishima sits at the counter, watching Kageyama work. Oil, spice, seasoning, veggies, meat and water and the pot is left over a small flame to simmer in under ten minutes. There was something...almost hypnotic, watching him work with practiced speed and moves, making it look so easy.

Between the two, Tsukishima likes Kageyama’s cooking better. Not that Kageyama ever complained about his, but...yeah. He remembers the days Kageyama  _ tried _ being polite and ended up teaching him how a certain dish goes not two bites after, when Tsukishima tried his own attempt at food.

For today, Tsukishima made himself useful by fetching flour from the pantry for Kageyama to make soft bread.

“Can't have stew without soft bread.” Kageyama shrugs as he leaves the little loaves to bake as Tsukishima raises a brow with all the extra effort he put in.

“Want to share something with me?” The setter then turns to face his future husband, with a sweet smile and the look usually reserved for Sakusa when he tries to avoid something on practice and gets the clear message that he  _ won’t _ be avoiding it. Before Tsukishima can even begin to deny it, he motions towards the laptop, which had a few sites open and the tab rested on the club’s advertisement for that evening.

“I...went over the program for tonight at the Velvet.” Tsukishima confesses.

“And?”

“...well, they seem to have a lot of things planned.”

“Second thoughts?” Kageyama tilts his head at him.

“No, it’s just...”  _ How does he even put what’s bothering him in words when he’s not entirely sure what his problem is? _

“Worried I might welcome you home with a whip and tie you up?” Kageyama teases light.

“...maybe.”  _ Bullseye. Kind of. _

“Only if you want to.” Kageyama smiles,  wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck.

“I...”  _ God. Why. _

“Talk to me, Kei. What’s bothering you?” The setter drops the teasing, but plays with the short strands on the back of Tsukishima’s head. It always manages to calm him down a bit. Tsukishima’s shoulders  _ do _ relax as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling, exhaling deeply, unaware he’s been holding his breath.

“I don’t know. I want to go and I don’t want to go.” He begins, eyes still closed, focusing on the light massage his fiancé is giving him.  _ Blessed hands, indeed. _

“I don’t know what to make of this. Or what to expect. Or how I should be even looking at this...whole thing.”

They did brush the subject here or there, but not about tonight. With tickets between paper sheets waiting to be used.

“I thought of it more as a show and nothing else.” Kageyama says, voice low.

“They’ll have a lesson for...whatever one would like.”  _ Why yes, Kageyama could make him spill the beans with a mere touch, in case anyone wondered. Not that anyone would actually know about that little detail. _

“They will?” 

“Yes.”

“And that’s been eating at you?”

“ _...yeah. _ ”  _ Damn, he should move away from this heavenly feeling. He’ll only end up being even more honest. _

“ _ Why? _ ”  _ Like getting away is even possible with how good it feels. _

“ _ I… _ ”  _ Damn you, Kageyama Tobio, you lovely little devil, and your impeccable ability to nail down everything bothering him and himself for being grateful for it, _

“ _ I don’t want you to wake up one day and...think... _ ” 

“ _...that you might not be enough? _ ” Kageyama finishes for him, quietly.

He knows exactly where that comes from. He’s been thinking it himself. On a few occasions. He’s been assured that things like that happen, though. Only meant he cared.

“ _...yes. _ ” Somehow, he feels very defeated, now that it’s out in the open. This is not what he should be thinking Kageyama would do, not after all they’ve been through. He should really quit being so paranoid.

For crying out loud, it’s just a show.

“Come sit with me.” Kageyama takes his hand, guiding them both to the couch, that more or less turned into a therapy thing over time. An unspoken agreement between them to pick a place where they could talk and the couch somehow ended up being it.

Tsukishima gets a fine grade A view of the ceiling as Kageyama has him lying down with his head on his lap before he says anything.

“I promised you I’d tell you if something bothers me, just like you promised me. Be it where either of us puts an empty glass or something more important. We still good on that?” Kageyama asks, voice soft, fingers threading through Tsukishima’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Yes.” Tsukishima murmurs, closing his eyes.

“Good.” Kageyama says, falling silent as he continues his ministrations.

The setter smiles softly as a soft appreciating sound escapes Tsukishima as the sensation went down his spine, to the very tips of his toes. He’s such a sucker for this, it’d be almost embarrassing if it didn’t make his bones melt.

“ _...when did you become the sensible one? _ ” Tsukishima sighs, feeling a bit better. Kageyama removes his glasses carefully, resuming his finger threading through soft blond locks.

“ _ I’m far from being the sensible one. _ ” He says, light amusement coating his voice. “ _ Why would you think I’d wake up and think you’re not enough? _ ” He asks in a softer tone.

“ _ You thought about it, too. _ ”

“ _ I did. _ ”

“ _ Why did you think that? _ ” Tsukishima asks, opening his eyes, seeking out the deep blue irises of his lover’s.

“ _ You’ve met me. _ ” He states simply, as if that was more than obvious.

“ _ You've met me as well. _ ”

“ _ I have. Never had to doubt for a moment that you'd keep quiet when you didn't like something. _ ”

“ _...not my finest hour. _ ” Not remotely. Two stubborn people in one room, one not letting go and the other refusing to even start thinking about considering some things. What a time to be alive.

“ _ You were honest. I appreciated that. True, I didn't like it at the time, but I still appreciated it. _ ”

“ _... You're giving me too much credit, my King… _ ” He mutters, closing his eyes.

“ _ Prove me wrong. _ ”

“ _ If there's one who's honest, it's you. You may have a bit of an approach that doesn't sit with people well, but you wouldn't lie or sugar-coat anything for anyone. I will never forget the day we heard you told Sakusa he was average to his face. _ ” Nor will he ever forget Daichi’s the moment that little intel reached him.

“For his capability, it was really sad.” Kageyama scoffs lightly at the memory, not too pleased by it.

Tsukishima laughs at that. He'll never change in some aspects, he thinks, reaching out to play with the ring on Kageyama’s finger, brushing his thumb over the knuckles here and there.

“ _ I don't want to… disappoint you. _ ” He then says.

“ _ With what? _ ”

“ _ You know what I mean. _ ”

“ _ Did you hear me complain? _ ” Kageyama raises a brow.

“ _ No… _ ”

“ _...do you have something that you might want to try out? Not just in bed. _ ” The younger asks softly.

_ One of the numerous images he’s managed to somehow conjure up in his mind earlier this morning pops up. _

“...I'll tell you if I find something.” Tsukishima says, opening his eyes.

_ Yamaguchi should be arriving any moment. Better get things done. _

“Alright.” Kageyama places a kiss on his forehead, reaching for the glasses he laid on the table next to the couch.

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

Just as Tsukishima was about to reach the kitchen, Kageyama thought of something.

“Uh, Kei?”

“What?”

“What if Yamaguchi visits the club tonight?”

_ It is plausible _ , the younger thinks. He had quite adventurous ideas. And the right people to support them.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, completely slipped that idea off his mind.

 

_ Shit. _

 

They are best friends and all, but there are some things he’d like to keep between himself and Kageyama. Not like Yamaguchi would judge, it’s just that he’d like to keep certain images out of his mind. Those most definitely include said best friend in outfits and... _ the other stuff _ .

“...that-”

“Hello!” A cheerful voice greets them both as said best friend named Yamaguchi Tadashi enters the apartment, carrying a box. Wrapped up in a long scarf and mittens to match along with a fluff end beanie. “Got you some desserts.”

“Hello, Yamaguchi. Nice to see you.” Kageyama greets as he gets up from the couch, taking the box from Yamaguchi as he leaves it to his capable hands. “How were your holidays?”

“Not that eventful.” The freckled male winks at him with a happy grin. “But I did manage to squeeze in that seminar over in Kyoto. Didn’t regret it for a second.”

“I’m glad.”

“Where’s Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, taking off his scarf.

“So how much did you get?” Tsukishima asks as he appears on the doorway leading to the entrance as Kageyama leaves to put the cakes in the fridge.

“Sorry?”

“Heard about that little bet of yours.”

“...oh, that one.” Yamaguchi smiles a bit sheepish.

“Yes, that one.” Tsukishima smirks. “Unless there’s more than one.”

“No, just that one.”

“...really now?”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi grins, taking the slippers offered by his friend.

“To answer your question, I’m all set now for the trip I was planning this summer.”

“Glad to hear I and Tobio were of assistance.” Tsukishima ruffles his hair as they both proceed into the apartment.

“Worry not, I have not forgotten about you two.”

“Please keep us out of your schemes, that’s all I need.” Tsukishima says, getting the utensils from Kageyama to put them on the table, not noticing Yamaguchi sat down and took a hold of his laptop.

“I’ll be borrowing this.” Yamaguchi grins, all happy - he needs to reserve the tickets or all his efforts would be in vain. It’s going to be a surprise for everyone.

Tsukishima’s about to panic when he feels Kageyama’s hand on his wrist, tugging lightly.

“ _ Don’t worry, I closed it all. _ ” He whispers. “Can you take these over to the table?” He adds, handing over the soft bread loaves.

  
_ Yamaguchi failed to conceal his grin, peeking over the rim of the laptop to see his best friend so ridiculously in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings, y'all.


	3. Curiosity

“So what’s the rush with reserving those tickets?” Tsukishima asks as they finish with lunch for which Yamaguchi had only praises to sing and move over to the living room, with Kageyama staying in the kitchen to make some tea.

“Oh, right, I haven’t told you.” Yamaguchi puts his glass down. “Our anniversary is coming up and I always wanted to visit the Caribbean - The Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Cuba, Haiti, Bahamas...”

“That’s some investment you have planned.” Tsukishima says, raising a brow. Not that he doubted Yamaguchi’s judgement, but...

“I know. I’ve been saving up for a long while and I think it should be okay now.” Yamaguchi says.

“What about your plans to visit Hawaii?”

“Got that covered. My major is going there next September.”

“You really have everything covered.” Tsukishima whistles. “But if that trip is a surprise, are you covering all the expenses yourself?”

“Not really, that’s why I hijacked your laptop without  warning. I went over multiple agencies and there was one that celebrated 25 years of business and were happy to come up with an offer for me.”

_ If that’s so... _

“I’m happy for you.” He smiles.

“Thank you.”

“When will you tell them?” Kageyama asks as he arrives from the kitchen with tea and the sweets Yamaguchi bought.

“I was planning on Yuuji’s birthday but I think I might tell them earlier that that now. Can’t wait to see their faces.”

“You sure they’ll have the time?” Tsukishima moves a bit to let Kageyama sit down.

“Yep, got their schedules right here.” Yamaguchi grins pointing at his temporal.

“Alright. Send a postcard.”

“What about you two?” The freckled man asks, making himself comfortable in his seat. “Any plans to celebrate the engagement?”

“We got that covered.” Kageyama smiles and Tsukishima has to try real hard not to go stiff like a board.

“Do tell.”

“I’m afraid that’s a bit private.” The setter says with a small secretive smile, winking at Yamaguchi. Needless to say, he’s thrilled.

“Fine, keep your kinks to yourself.” Yamaguchi teases. “Speaking of which, I’ll need your advice in a few days, if you’re free?”

“When exactly?”

“I was thinking next week or so? Manageable?”

“I might get some time off on Thursday.” He says and Yamaguchi lights up like a candle. “I don’t have classes and coach isn’t sure we’ll be having any practice. I’ll know for sure by Tuesday, if that’s not late?”

“Not at all. Fingers crossed you get some time off, I really need someone to accompany me.”

“You can come too if you want, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi bats his eyelashes at him, amused.

“No, thank you. I’m good.” Tsukishima mutters. “Akiteru is coming back from Hokkaido then and he’ll probably want to tell me everything from day one.”

“How about we all meet up later that evening? I haven’t seen Akiteru in a long time.” Yamaguchi suggests. “I and Tobio will surely be done by then.”

Kageyama nods, looking at Tsukishima.

“...I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks.”

 

They’re by the third mug of tea, Tsukishima’s not sure what to think of the situation and whether or not the higher plane decided to fuck with him when Yamaguchi gets up and practically strips Kageyama down, inspecting how his muscles behave while doing some stretches to make sure the substitute they got had done their job well. He then answered a few questions regarding the taping technique and how to properly support the knee.

 

“What are you doing later?” Kageyama asks, back in his clothes, although Tsukishima can’t deny it was...educational...to see some things.

“I have a date. Quiet evening with popcorn and all the movies I’ve missed but the two refused to watch without me.” Yamaguchi says, blowing at his tea. “Honestly, I never thought things would be going so well between us. But here we are, planning movie nights.”

“As long as they treat you right.” Tsukishima adds.

“I’m happy.”

The law student could see that. He was radiant. It’s been awhile since he’s been that happy and content.

“I know. I’ll tell them on Valentine’s day.” Yamaguchi says, blowing at his tea. “Saves me extra effort then.”

Speaking of which, Kei should really rethink that one. Not that he and Kageyama cared all that much about it, but maybe a little surprise of his own would be okay. Depending whether he’d be free that evening. Or he could just plan something that didn’t depend on what time it was.

...as in denial he might be, maybe the show this evening provides him with with a few ideas.

_ If he doesn’t bail first thing on stage. _

_ Damn you, Kuroo and Bokuto, he’ll get you for this. _

“Have fun with that thing you won’t tell me about.” Yamaguchi begins as he gets ready to leave, faking a hurt expression.

“Not this time.” Kageyama smiles as they see him off. “But feel free to come by whenever.”

“Will do. See you around.”

“See you.”

Okay. Yamaguchi is on his way home. Leaves them to clean up a bit. And prepare for tonight. Which brings forth the next question. Which he wanted to avoid but can’t.

“...what’s the dress code for this?” Tsukishima asks, ignoring the onslaught of shiny artificial material pictures trying to flash before his eyes.

“Let me check.” Kageyama sits down on the couch, getting the laptop. A few minutes of dread as Tsukishima picks up the mugs and tray, dumping it into the dishwasher, then changing his mind and washing some of it by hand to calm down.

“You can relax, there’s no dress code.” He hears Kageyama from the living room and it’s a whole load off his shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“And did Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san tell you they got us VIP tickets so we’ll be away from prying eyes?”

_ Oh crap, there’s going to be other people, how the fuck did he forget that? Breathe… _

 

_ Shit. _

 

_ Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all. _

 

“Uh, Tobio…” He begins, taking a deep breath. “ _ I...I’m not sure I can do this... _ ”  _ Fucking coward. _

He hears a shift and the laptop being placed on the coffee table. There’s a pair of hands encircling him from behind, holding him tight and the warmth seeping through his shirt from the other does wonders for his nerves.

“ _ That’s okay. _ ” Kageyama says in a soft voice, leaning his cheek against Tsukishima’s back with a small smile.

“ _ I’m sorry. _ ” He mutters, placing his bubbles covered hand over Kageyama’s.

“No need to apologise, Kei.” He tugs at his shirt to make him turn around.

“We can do something else tonight.” He suggests with a shrug.

“...thank you.”  _ And he really hates himself right now. _

_ Come on, Kei. You’ve been through worse. Like deciding to ask him to marry you and then waiting for his response. _

_ After all those years and shit you’ve put him through. _

“You’re welcome. I’ll just return the tickets.” The younger says, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“We can do that?” He almost deadpans.

“Yeah, I’ll just scan them and send them back. It’s an option.”

_...fuck. Why does he have to complicate things so much? He should really do something about this indecisiveness of his. _

“...could you hold on there for a moment?” He asks, threading his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, making a spectacular mess out of it.

“Kei-” Kageyama smiles, but he can see the question in his eyes.

“No, you know what, forget it, let’s just go.” He says, hopefully the last change of mind he has tonight.

“...but-”

“ _ I’ll bail if I don’t like it, just don’t hold it against me. _ ” He says, shoving all possible and impossible thoughts into the very back of his mind.

_ That’s right. He has an option. Not like they’ll be locking them in there. _

_...he hopes. _

Kageyama doesn’t seem to share his thoughts, tho. If that half sceptic look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“You’re being silly.” He states.

“I know.”

“Should I make a call?”

“...to where?”

“I think I might know who’s organising this.”

“ _...why? _ ” Tsukishima asks again, tone careful.

“We have special tickets, why not use them accordingly?” The setter smiles.

_...why does it feel like he knows more about this than- no, he’s just being paranoid. And behaving stupid. Besides, now that he knows other individuals are attending this, if Kageyama can smuggle them in so they avoid unnecessary attention or the like, why not? By all means. _

In the end, Tsukishima let his fiancé handle everything, from picking the outfit for the evening to making sure they get there on time - or in this case, a bit earlier - while he just followed, refusing to think any further about it. Kageyama did make a call and to Tsukishima’s immense relief, they were passing the doors of their VIP seats in the club, away from prying eyes and overly open personalities, without having to encounter one of them.

 

Once his ass came in contact with the cushion of the seat, Tsukishima could finally breathe.  _ A bit, that is. _

It wasn’t so horrid as he made it out to be, but the real thing has yet to start, so let’s not get ahead of the evening.

“Ready to faint?” Kageyama asks as he sits beside him, looking way too good to be walking around in public with that leather jacket he adored and pants to match, complimenting him from head to toe.

“Yes.” He says, but now for more reasons than one.

“Then I believe this will do you good.” Kageyama smiles, handing over a glass. The faint scent of his favourite drink reaches him, but he can’t really concentrate on anything.

He decides to take a good look around while the lights were decent so to avoid possible surprises.  _ Like random people appearing unexpectedly with whips, standing in the corner and waiting for the right moment to start cracking them. _

The new owners of the club really spared no expenses. The whole place had been remodeled save for the stage itself. A few tweaks were there, but it stayed the same, for most parts. Plush velvet seats to go with the name, only a deep rich red instead of black and copper and gold stretching as far as he can see. It’s actually pretty cosy - there are a few people seated on the lower level, chatting animatedly and the atmosphere is quite relaxed. The lights aren’t too dim, either. True, being a bit removed from all that helps Tsukishima start letting go of scenarios that aren’t even likely to happen in movies, even  _ if _ Kageyama’s not sure  _ he’s breathing at all _ . No one is dressed...well, not weird, but certainly not what one would wear everyday.

_ For what he knows _ , latex is not easy to deal with and requires a few things to know beforehand.

_...uhh… _

“I like what they’ve done with the place.” He hears Kageyama say as he moves, making himself comfortable by - taking off his jacket.

_ Wait, what- _

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asks, throat a bit tight.

“It’s warm in here.” Kageyama states, easily, placing the jacket besides him as he makes himself comfortable in the seat.

“Oh...okay.” _ If he’s warm, it would make sense to take off a jacket, sure, why not? _

“Kei.” Kageyama says, trying not to laugh.

“Yes?”  _ Could he get any more stiff? _

“ _ Relax. _ ” Kageyama turns to him, eyeing him slowly and  _ did he just bite his lip _ \- “Get out of that jacket, you’re all red.”

 

_ He’s a wreck. _

 

Before Tsukishima could utter a word of protest, Kageyama’s fingers already took hold of his zipper, pulling at it, slowly.

_ Whoa there- _

“Tob-” He’s cut off by a pair of sweet lips pressed firmly against his own, effectively shutting his brain down. He still tries to protest,  _ as weak and almost nonexistent as that protest is _ , but Kageyama’s not having any of it. He feels the pull on the front, leaning in, instincts kicking in, despite his brain still trying to protest. He gets a tiny window of opportunity to do something, yet he’s not fast enough - Kageyama’s deepening the kiss, letting out a shaky sigh.

“ _ Feel better now? _ ” Kageyama whispers against his lips as they part, biting at his own.  _ Damn. _

“ _...maybe. _ ” He’s at an utter loss now, lips itching for more, eyes glued to those sinful teasing lips and the deep red they tend to all too easily become.

“ _ How do I help you relax this evening? _ ”

“ _ You...have the right idea. _ ”

_ Dear God, what is he saying? _ They’re in public, in a club, a few minutes apart from a...really testing show - it certainly tested his courage and pride just to get here, Kageyama could account to that - but…

_ Deep down, he finds himself not actually caring that much. _

He doesn’t have time to think or any reason to, when Kageyama kisses him again, moving in closer, enough to make his head spin in all the right ways.

“ _ Want to get out of that jacket now? _ ” He whispers, looking him in the eyes from above, making him wonder when exactly did he end up laying on the seat and  _ why is the seat do damn roomy? _

Tsukishima raises a brow at him, mind silent, blush dusting both their cheeks. The jacket is halfway off his shoulders, with the zipper close to the end. 

Then they both burst out laughing at the whole situation, Kageyama at Tsukishima’s face and Tsukishima at him for having trouble holding himself up as he tries to hold it in, but he’s done. Tsukishima ends up wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him down on top of him, finally realising that  _ maybe _ Kageyama’s just as nervous as he is, but unlike him, he tried to do something about it to make it easier for them both.

_ Because, let’s face it, neither is used to this kind of thing. _

“ _ We’re idiots. _ ” Tsukishima mutters, trying to calm down. He hears his heart drum in his ears and rib-cage, as if it’s trying to bail on him.

“ _ That we are. _ ” Kageyama full heartedly agrees with him.

They remain like that for a while, both breathing much easier now. Tsukishima for a moment there forgets where he is, feeling the rapid pulse under his fingertips as he drags his nails lazily against Kageyama’s skin, an absentminded motion he picked up over time. The soft low purr coming from Kageyama did bring him back to the present.

That’s right. No need to panic. Kageyama’s just as new to this as he is. A bit more open -  _ a lot more open _ \- about it, but just as new.

“ _...I’m kinda looking forward to the show now. _ ” Tsukishima says.

Kageyama snorts just as the lights dim even further, all focus on the stage.

“I think it’s starting.” He says, snuggling a bit against him.

_ Can’t say that didn’t reassure Tsukishima. _

  
_ They both pick themselves up, sitting up straight again, but much more relaxed, with Kageyama leaning his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder in the dark as they turn their attention towards the stage. _


	4. A test of courage

“I like the jacket on this model.” Kageyama says, just as the woman turns with a smile, obviously feeling good in the outfit, and starts retreating to the back of the stage.

“Not the whip?” Tsukishima asks as he takes a sip of his drink, half ignoring the sound of it cracking, making a mental note to remember that design.

“No, thank you.” The younger flashes a smile before turning his attention to the stage again, with another female treading in some really high heels and a sort of futuristic costume on. “The ends could injure.”

“...did we ever discuss how you know all this?” 

“I think we started that one but never finished it.”

“Uh-uh.” He kind of remembers that one. Bits and pieces of it, that is, as he walked into Kageyama’s room one afternoon, thinking the third year highschool student was reading one of those volleyball magazines he followed.

It ended up being a catalogue on all sorts of undergarments - and that’s how he first came to realise that maybe Kageyama Tobio had...somewhat specific tastes...regarding...things.

That was also the moment he found himself being way more acceptive of it than he ever thought he could be - not that he spared such thing all that much thought.

_ And now the thought of Kageyama in that jacket and garters won’t leave him be. _

 

_ Shoo. _

_ No, wait. _

_ Don’t shoo. _

 

_ Valentine’s is coming up. He could use that. _

_ Yes, he should definitely use that _ , if that interested look his fiancé has as another model walks out, with a very interesting design of garters on them.

_...hmm...maybe something along those lines? _ Tsukishima amuses the thought, mind focusing on a few ideas. Who cares how complicated the design looked, as long as there was an easier way to get them on - and off.

Perhaps coming here wasn’t all that bad - idea wise.

It’s actually...interesting.

A few more models come out and he’s going over some details with Kageyama,  _ not at all keeping track what he finds cute, hot or otherwise claiming his attention. Nope, not him. _

Except that he does, given that he’s picked up a few observation techniques from the man next to him and he’ll be damned if he didn’t use them from time to time. He might still be reserved in some aspects but he likes to keep his lover happy, too.

“Who’d you say runs this place now?” He asks, adjusting the jacket on his shoulders. Granted, he did oblige and got his arms out of the sleeves but the other side of that compromise allowed him to keep the thing on his shoulders at least.

“Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san.” Kageyama replies. “They know how to keep a secret.”

“Even from Oikawa?”

“ _ Especially _ from Oikawa.” Kageyama snorts at the thought. “They asked if they could stop by  later, if that’s okay with you?”

“Stop by?”

“VIP guests get a special surprise, or so I’m told.”

“...if you trust them, I’m fine with it.”  _ That and those two don’t usually associate with Tsukishima’s inner circle of friends and associates. So he doesn’t have to care. _

The first pause of the fashion show is announced after a few more models and the lights are back on, though only where people seem to be sitting and in just bright enough to keep them from guessing what their neighbour’s face looks like.

There’s a light knock on the door as Tsukishima leans back into the seat, much more comfortable in his own skin than he was at the beginning of the whole thing.

“So we heard the news”, Hanamaki begins as he walks in, dressed in a pair of slacks, shoes and dark shirt with a tie on, with a large grin on his face, “seen the most beautiful picture of this lovely detail”, he motions theatrically at Kageyama’s ring, earning himself a soft smile from him, “get a phone call asking about this little event and a hint that it’s an engagement gift...” he pauses to get some air into his lungs, “I’ll be damned to hell and back if I said I wasn’t hoping it was for you two.”

“But”, he extends his hand for his silent half to hand over first the phone he’s been staring at with a knowing smile, “to repay you for the kind photo”, he shows the screen to them both and sure enough, it’s Oikawa and his reaction to the photo Tsukishima posted on their site and  _ it’s beyond priceless _ , in Tsukishima’s humble opinion, “and to congratulate you both on the engagement. We wish you the best, from the heart.”

Matsukawa hands over the bag he held onto and takes a seat next to Kageyama, ruffling his hair a bit.

“How do you like it so far?” He asks, looking quite pleased.

“I love it.” Kageyama says with a wide smile. “How did you get the idea?”

“I’m the rich brat and Makki is the bored brat with crazy ideas.”

“Whom the rich brat loves and indulges.” Hanamaki adds, getting the door as another soft knock echoes.

“On the house and don’t you two dare say no.” He says as he let’s the waitress bring in a tray with a kind smile before she disappears discreetly again.

“Man, I can’t wait to see Oikawa’s face to all of this.” He says as he plops down on the seat next to Tsukishima but has Kageyama switch sides so Tsukishima ends up near Matsukawa.

“Is he coming here tonight, too?” Tsukishima raises a brow.

“Nah, we got him scheduled for tomorrow when we have a much more explicit show planned.” Hanamaki smiles, pure evil oozing off of him to which Matsukawa only nods in agreement.

“Don’t worry, we’re keeping it on the tame side tonight, though you can check in tomorrow, too, if you want.” Matsukawa elaborates as Hanamaki draggs Kageyama into a light conversation. “Just so you know, whatever happens here or who comes in or out is completely safe with us.”

“Figured.”

“Did you.”

“He wouldn’t do this to me otherwise.”

“Oh, how sweet.”

“By the way...”

“Yes?”

“ _ You wouldn’t happen to know some of these designers, would you? _ ” Tsukishima asks, voice a bit lower.

“ _ Maybe I can help you with that. _ ” Matsukawa smirks, amused. “ _ Have an e-mail? _ ”

He hands over his phone to Tsukishima, letting him type it in.

“ _ I’ll send you all you need to know. _ ” He says, pocketing the device as if it’s a newfound treasure.

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

“ _ Happy to help. _ ”

Hanamaki gets the hint and gives Kageyama a bear hug before he stands up.

“Sorry to cut things short, but we have a lot of things to do and people to greet. The break is almost over and we wish you a pleasant evening.” He winks on his way out, followed by an eye-rolling Matsukawa before the later has to push him through the door.

“What did he say?” Tsukishima turns to Kageyama, not missing the ear talk and the light colour of his cheeks - even under the faint light.

“...he said the doors can be locked from the inside.” Kageyama says, sinking a bit into his seat as he sets the gift bag aside

Yes, Tsukishima noted that when the waitress came in. Still, that didn’t exactly explain why-

 

“ _...and not to worry about the seats. _ ”

 

_ ….right. _

_ Now that does explain the colour. _

There’s a little pause as Tsukishima rubs his temple and Kageyama laughs his embarrassment at the insinuation softly out.

“Say, Kei.” Kageyama begins a bit later, as the lights again dim and the focus is on the front stage.

“Yes?”

“...what was that picture Makki-san spoke about?”

Oh, but of course. It completely slipped his mind that morning.

“This one.” Tsukishima finds it on his phone after pulling it out from his inner pocket.

It shows Kageyama asleep,  _ in Tsukishima’s shirt, mind you _ , tangled in covers, arm encircled around a stuffed green dinosaur with Tsukishima’s glasses on - the ring really nicely coming into view.

With only a few people allowed to see it in a specific time frame before it goes off the net.

“...you’re impossible.” Kageyama says, but smiles nonetheless.

“Guess what’s my new background.”

“Kei...”

“ _ And lock screen and contact photo. _ ”

_ The slight shove he feels on his side is worth it. _

“I can’t believe you used Yamaguchi’s gift like that.” Kageyama says, leaning against Tsukishima’s shoulder, making himself comfortable.

“I think the dino is grateful.”

“Maybe I should keep it, then.”

“As long as it doesn’t come between us.” Tsukishima says and Kageyama leans a bit over to take one more look at the photo on the background.

“I think it’s keeping its current position.”

_ That’s it, Dino, you’re out the bedroom. _

“Don’t you dare touch it.”

_...damn. _

“I can always exchange it for this one if you‘d like.” Tsukishima says as he pulls Kageyama to lie on his lap, showing him a similar photo, but with Tsukishima there instead of the dino, his lips on the ring.

“Nah, I think I’ll be keeping that one for myself.” Kageyama says after a minute or two looking at it.

“ _ As my background, lockscreen and contact photo. _ ”

_...how the fuck did he get into this mess, again? _

_ That he might never know for sure, though, as both their attention is drawn to the stage when even there the lights fade and someone cracks a very loud whip. _

 

The good news is, he didn’t bail.

_ The bad news is, they didn’t bail. _

 

The introduction was more on the theatrical side, with elaborate moves and expressions and music and light effects to accompany it, making it all seem a lot more funny that it should be. There was a lady covered in chains doing a semi pole dance with another lady and a guy who removed one chain after another until her burgundy coloured latex tight fitting one piece showed, with her having a mask on, made of tiny chain links to accompany the few left on her one piece.

“Good evening, all you fun loving and daring viewers tonight.” The woman begins as the lights focus on her, with a wide smile.

“What you‘ve seen just now is how people usually see this whole thing, namely stereotyped and brought to a comedy. I admit, at times, it is.” She sighs, almost mournful, but recovers really fast.

“But! Worry not. I and my colleagues will be introducing you to a special kind of world, where you’ll find yourself questioning everything you’ve known about yourself and maybe discover something new, something wild and untamed just waiting to be unleashed - if your partner allows it, of course.”

There’s a slight laugh at that, the main lead looking quite pleased by the reaction.

“Tonight, I want you all to lay back and relax, let go of everything, free your minds of any and every prejudice - if you have them - and enjoy the show. For those extra adventurous, you can ask our performers for guidance.” She winks and the lights briefly go out.

“ _ For our first show, let me tell you a story. _ ” The woman’s voice drops a few octaves, turning husky and...not too seductive, but enough to claim attention and not interfere with what is going on on the stage.

“ _ You probably all know it. _ ” She says and the lights go on again, two masked ladies in business suits standing each on her side of the stage.

“ _ Work, life, environment, family, friends, co-workers, boyfriend, girlfriend - even yourself - you handle them each with a mask that is acceptable, not even thinking about that you might not even want to be a mask that everyone wants to fit somewhere. You long for something to break out of that stuffy world, a method to reach out and be free - even if it’s just for a moment. _ ”

The women walk the catwalk around the stage, turned back to back, in circles as the music starts playing, emphasising every move.

“ _ And then it happens - a small window of opportunity - you stumble upon it, a way to escape, a way to find out for yourself whether you are you or just another mask you wear. _ "

The two on stage cast a brief glance to one another before resuming their circling around each other.

“ _ But your mind starts rejecting it - there is no way that could be you, it must be a mistake. You are the picture of what everyone wants - but are you the one you want to be? Do you even know who you want to be? _ ”

_...the words should be meaningless. _

“ _ Remember, ladies and gentlemen, people are not simple beings that one can divide into their roles - they go much deeper than that. _ ”

_...scenes from his memories shouldn’t be slowly creeping up from the depth of his mind, refusing to be suppressed. _

“ _ Why not look deeper into yourself? Keep the mask, if you wish, no one is saying it’s wrong to have one - I have one, right now - but use it for your own convenience. Why not let the mask do your work for you? Leave it on and turn to yourself behind it. _ ”

There’s a huge mask slowly descending on the stage and the two women finally turn to each other.

“ _ Find yourself first or even with someone else, if that is what feels right to you. _ ”

The stage lights dim and focus on one of the women, stepping out a bit to the front, the music changes and she slowly starts moving with it, pulling at the tie and the hem of the shirt loosening it…

“ _ You might stop and ask yourself, what am I doing? _ ”

She stops, making a panicked expression.

“ _ That is also okay. _ ”

She calms down, with a seductive smile.

“ _ Have the courage to see yourself without a mask. _ ”

Suddenly, there’s a mirror next to her and she turns shyly to her image, trying to tuck herself in, but the music suddenly stops. She stops tucking herself in. The music changes and the woman gives herself a more confident look in the mirror, winking playfully at it before assuming a more confident stance.

“ _ Once you pass that step, it’s easy. _ ”

She pulls a hand mirror and a lipstick to correct her make-up, looking very happy with herself.

“ _ The ones who passed this stage, will notice the change, even with your mask on. _ ”

The other woman suddenly appears, not wearing a business suit but a tight fitting top and pants and a different mask to accompany her costume. She walks over to the one admiring herself in the mirror, pulling her away from it  and they stand there, looking at each other.

_ Tsukishima could feel their attraction towards one another even from where he sat, feeling also a small shift coming from Kageyama where he lay on his lap. He had no doubt whatsoever that his fiancé was paying close attention. _

“ _ The ones who notice it and have the courage to reach out, they are probably the ones who deserve the trust you can give them - if you so choose. _ ”

“ _ And that is it, dear ladies and gentlemen, the trust we have in each other. To trust each other with our fears, plans and not least important - our innermost desires. _ ”

“ _ Learn how far you want to go, learn where your boundaries lie and nothing will stand in your way. Let the mask become your shield, a tool - not who you actually are. _ ”

The light again go out and back on again and now there is no more suit on the other lady, only her latex top, tutu and high boots.

 

_ “...and now, let the show begin.” _


	5. Honesty and that one proverb

If one were to ask Tsukishima what was it that the show featured, he’d probably list what was written down on the programme.

After the introduction, the stage ceased to be his main interest.

 

He had no idea what came over him.

 

His focus was on his very lovely fiancé now seated in his lap, leaned against him, tilting his head at some moves on the stage, initial embarrassment with some of the listed shows slowly replaced by honest curiosity - after he recovered from the wax play. The end result of that little display was a very colourful performer displaying enviable focus and mental strength with rosy cheeks, looking quite pleased.

The only thing that passed through Tsukishima’s mind at the involuntary shudder of his lover was - Kageyama’s displayed a lot more of that with a lot more eyes on him - some of them more judgemental than there might be here.

 

_ Although, it was both painful and interesting to see how the hot wax spills in random colours over skin, creating an interesting pattern. _

_ What can he say? _

_ He was very proud of him. _

 

Nonetheless, there were two things tonight he was curious about - mostly because of  _ Tobio, love _ .

_ Because one doesn’t simply spend a good deal of one’s high school throwing all their honest thoughts at the other and don’t know some things. _

There were maybe a handful of people who knew each other as good as they did.

He knows exactly what’s going on when  _ baby boy _ pays _ that close _ attention to the stage, leaning forward, placing his elbow on the table, head leaned in hand, _ to the kind of show going on. _

_ The lights are perfect for this - not too bright, not too dim, as two ladies walk up stage - one is as calm as a mid winter breeze, the other - in shivers. Not frightened, though, far from it. The shivers are from pure excitement - hell, even Tsukishima can see it from where he sits, half shielded behind Kageyama - the two seem to know each other well. _

_ And that’s about all he sees from that one as his focus shifts to the one in his lap. The one because of whom he’s here tonight. _

_ He knows the look that accompanies the deep focus and attention to detail that comes with it - he knows the slow deepening breathing pattern, the half mast eyes with very attentive interest gleaming in them and the absent minded drag of teeth over his lower lip. _

_ He’s absolutely loving what he sees. _

_ And now there’s light bite of the pinky finger of the hand under his chin with a brow raising in light amusement. _

_...did he say loving it? _

_ He fucking adores it. _

_ And this is where Tsukishima knows he just fucked himself over with everything. _

_ He could have done a whole list of things instead. He could have told the two idiots no, this wouldn’t be happening right now. He could have checked this out before telling Kageyama about it, most likely ripped the tickets in two and forgotten it ever happened. _

_ Hell, he could have even passed the thickets onto Yamaguchi and let him and Kageyama come here and probably die laughing at everything and have a nice little evening of relaxation, conversation and a whole lot of trolling. _

_...with the chance of getting to see something that they like and-no. _

_ No, no, out of the question. Much like getting one extra ticket and inviting Yamaguchi over because  _ that _ would be near incestuous in his and Yamaguchi’s case with all that happening on the stage. So, no. _

_ Because, his mind starts spewing nonsense again, they’d be having a time of their life and you’d be missing out on this spectacular display. _

 

_ Don’t you agree? _

_...yes, well… _

_ Come to think of it. _

 

_ Kageyama was always the more open minded between them. Tsukishima went along with it for most part, but never really...initiated it. Yeah, those “come here baby boy and show me what you got” don't really count. That’s not what he means. _

_ What he should be starting to consider is more or less right in front of him. _

 

_...oh, boy, what has he gotten himself into? _

 

“... _ Kei? You alright? _ ” Kageyama asks, feeling Tsukishima’s arms tighten around his waist and hearing a soft sigh as he hugs him tight.

“...I don’t know.” He says and that’s the closest he can get to the real answer as of yet.

“Need some air?”

 

_ Why yes, that is exactly what he needs. A break from this. _

 

“Easy now.” Kageyama says as they stand on the balcony of the building, Tsukishima breathing in the cold night air. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed...”

_ Oh, honey, the show is not the problem here… _

“No, it’s fine. Really”, Tsukishima begins, forcing his mind to shut the fuck up already, “I’m okay.”

“I just...”  _ Yes, that’s it. Do your magic, obnoxiously cold air. _ “...I...”

“Kei.” Kageyama says, cupping his face, and only then Tsukishima realises he’d been pacing around the small square footage like an idiot. “Kei, listen to me. You don’t have to explain yourself to me over this. Just take it easy.”

Suddenly, Tsukishima doesn’t feel nervous anymore.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would be so overwhelming.” He says in a softer tone. “I...”

“...it’s okay.” Kageyama says, with a soft smile. “Thanks for being here with me, I really appreciate it.”

“...you’re welcome.” Tsukishima whispers, covering Kageyama’s hands with his own.

“Want to head home?”

_ There were a few more things left on the program, but... _

“...yeah.”

_...he thinks he’s had enough for the first try. _

* * *

It’s an ungodly hour, yet Tsukishima is still awake. They can afford to sleep in late in the morning, no one has to rush anywhere.

But that’s not what is on his mind right now.

He panicked.

Despite everything.  _ He panicked. _

Basically over nothing.

(And a tiny disapproving Kageyama voice disagrees, but he can afford to let it be ignored right now.)

It’s just a stupid show.

They went over it a few times before showing up - no one had any expectations besides sitting down and seeing what it was about - that’s it.

_ So why did he have to panic? _

(Like he didn’t know.)

But let’s set aside the panic bit. That’s not what is eating at him.

_ His fiancé shifts slightly in his sleep, snuggling closer to him, to which he responds by pulling him close to his chest, tangling his fingers into his hair, placing a soft kiss on the first available patch as he exhales heavily. _

He snapped Kageyama out of a moment. A moment that was his and his alone - a moment he could enjoy for himself, not having to pay much attention to his surroundings like he usually does. He trusted Tsukishima enough to share his thoughts about things and to be able to be himself.

And Tsukishima ruined it.

Time for a quiet honest moment. In the quiet of their bedroom, with Kageyama there, snuggled close to him.

When Tsukishima can feel at ease with his own thoughts. No matter how scandalous they might seem if thought of during the day.

He can’t blame the two idiots, he can’t blame the tickets, he can’t blame the show, he can’t blame anyone save his own ass.

In dire times such as this when in need of an exemplary case of courage, he has one memory stored just for cases like this.

 

_ That one day when they were left alone in the lockers, long after everyone left for the day and Kageyama and him stayed after to deal with the equipment and other things on their to-do list as Karasuno’s captain and vice. _

_ He was fed up with everything that whole day - the classes, the assignments, the fact that stupid Golden Week was starting and he really needed some time off and then it was up to him and Kageyama to check the equipment and if anything was out of ordeal because every single team member managed to be busy otherwise. Those little shits. _

_ Yes, even you, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and your double date. (But he would sooner shoot himself in the kidney than say that to the ecstatic and ridiculously nervous overdressed freckled best friend that dealt with Tsukishima’s shit more than he was supposed to at times and who was sent of to said date  _ after _ he had a talk with those two.) _

_ As much as he was glad and pleased with the benefits that came from having several capable captains in a row and Kageyama to continue that streak, they did not need that much extra supplies, no matter how “in handy” they might come one day. _

_ And what’s best, Kageyama didn’t seem himself either. For everyone else, he was the same old same old, but Tsukishima isn’t everyone else. He’s Tsukishima Kei and that comes with a mile long list of benefits and obligations. Where the benefits outnumber the obligations in a ratio that is most unfair but he’s not about to complain. _

_ Because Kageyama Tobio did not know the words “take it” and “easy” could come in a combination. Upon explaining it, he chose to ignore them some 98% of the time and that could result in severe exhaustion which then needed intervention. By intervention, he meant calling upon Sakusa Kiyoomi when there was no other choice left. _

_ Not an experience he wants to suffer from more than that one time Ennoshita was forced to interfere. _

_ But by the looks of it, he notes, he just might have to if he doesn’t get to the bottom of today’s source of...reservation? Restraint? _

_ No… _

_ Not quite… _

_ More like… _

_ Nervousness? _

_ From Kageyama Tobio? What? _

_ “Tobio, is something wrong?” He asked, brow raised in question and a bit of worry, inventory sheet completely ignored, thank you very much. _

_ The teen didn’t say a word - merely took a deep breath and turned around - looking really nervous for someone who was the picture of composure during near cataclysmic situations on the court. _

_ “Could you...uh...sit over here, please?” He asked. _

_ Please? _

_ Okay, now Tsukishima knew something was up. _

_ Despite several alarms going off in his head and a whole bunch of questions flooding his mind, Tsukishima obliged without a word (yes, he was that affected by that strange behaviour of his) and moved from the chair in the club’s storage room to the bench, looking up to Kageyama. _

_ Kageyama, for his part looked like he was really struggling for words (when wasn’t he outside the court, really) for a minute or two and just as Tsukishima was about to repeat his question from earlier, Kageyama decided to drop the words and resort to his trusted deeds-instead-of-words method that couldn’t have worked better then. _

_ Nothing made sense to Tsukishima as Kageyama walked over to him, knees on the bench on either side of Tsukishima’s thighs, making the other teen straighten up, hands reflexively brought to his hips - and then suddenly everything made sense. _

_ It shut his frantic thoughts down faster than your average blackout. _

_ One could not, and he repeats, could not, mistake the firm, dare he say, tight, strips of a fabric much sturdier than their uniform (as divine as it was, thank you, Yachi) that he felt under his fingers going in a telltale line from the area of his hips to somewhere half thigh (bless you, thigh-high knee pads), not being stretchy. At all. _

_ “...I kind of like it.” Kageyama murmurs in a somewhat timid voice after a minute or so, during which Tsukishima could swear he didn’t breathe, cheeks flushing in an adorable tint of pink. _

_ Well, he’ll be damned, he kind of liked it, too. _

_ Whether or not he actually said any of that out loud before pulling Kageyama down into a mind blowing kiss turned into a heated make out session is still unclear, but the fact that he simply couldn’t live with himself and actually get them into four private rooms of either one’s room spoke loud and clear for itself. _

_ It wasn’t late enough to have someone check up on them, so Tsukishima gladly abandoned all sheets and pens for the sake of mending his shameful obliviousness to his boyfriend’s attempts of a very bold forth coming as to what he likes but what may not be of the conventional stuff for guys to actually put on themselves. _

_ “...may I see?” Tsukishima asked, mouth very dry, doors locked for good measure, as he had Kageyama comfortable on the top mattress. _

_ The tiniest of nods accompanied by a darkening blush and shy aversion of eyes that usually burn through all defenses until there is nothing left but one’s soul exposed will forever be the clearest image of that evening prior spent counting boxes of extra supplies. _

_ Did he mention inky hair disheveled, a fine contrast to a somewhat paler complexion than it was in summer, revealing a tiny sprinkle of pale freckles still visible near his eyes, but only if you pay very, very close attention? The slight shiver when somewhat colder fingers found their way around those garter belts to brush against smooth warm skin? The soft moan that left soft lips in a lazy smile as he realised he could relax and was perfectly safe? _

_ No? _

_ Well. _

 

_ It was a fine evening to be one Tsukishima Kei. _

 

Yup, he had one open minded and more than generous person whom he could call his, always willing to hear new ideas.

Whereas Tsukishima…

_...ugh. _

 

Tsukishima  _ could _ learn a lesson or two from that and similar experiences where Kageyama swallowed his pride to see what he liked.

Why not take the initiative for once? Why have Kageyama take all the first steps?

He entrusted Tsukishima with some of his ideas in the more risky ways than just simply voicing it in the confidence of their rooms, why was Tsukishima losing sleep arguing with his own mind over telling him things that he  _ knows _ Kageyama would be more than happy to try out.

Not once did he ignore the spark of interest when this or that subject came along, the brief glance his way to see where he stands, quickly dropping it without further ado when Tsukishima chose to shut down because - stuck up french fry reasons. When he really shouldn’t be.

And then the whole thing with the binding part of the show.

It was ridiculous how easily he could see Kageyama work with similar materials - he has the skills and hands, strength and discipline.

But they - he - didn’t have to go that far for... _ starters _ .

  
_ Why not...indulge his ideas for a change? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next round of exams is coming up, so I'll be on a hiatus for a while.
> 
> I should be back with you all on the 7th onward.


	6. Morning after

Waking up the next day came down to Tsukishima barely dragging himself up at some decent time out of bed, with Kageyama providing a much needed caffeine kick as he holds out his cup before him.

Tsukishima accepts it with gratitude, cursing himself for staying up so long.

 

( _ Oh, how some ideas sound so great at roughly some three in the morning, you’d be surprised. _ )

 

He’ll reconsider everything once he’s up. Really up.

 

That being said, he was promptly put back to bed after finishing his coffee by Kageyama, who didn’t say a word, merely giving him  _ the royal look _ upon witnessing the mess he was.

(And one does not argue with the royal look.)

That and barely two? Three? Hours of sleep wouldn’t help him think  _ properly _ later.

This whole thing…

...won’t be so simple.

 

Once sure Tsukishima was out, Kageyama closed the door silently behind him. His gaze fell upon the tickets lying on the coffee table.

A deep sigh escaped him as he took the tickets and put them in the drawer. Maybe they shouldn’t have gone, after all. Tsukishima put up with it to the best of his abilities and Kageyama was really happy, but it certainly took him out of his comfort zone. By several miles. Heck, some things took Kageyama by surprise there.

He just hopes it wouldn’t leave a permanent mark on Tsukishima.

The gift bag ended up in the closet without either paying too much attention to it, but that’s not the issue right now.

He’ll have to see in what condition Tsukishima is after some proper rest.

His phone buzzes with a new message, allowing Kageyama to drop the subject for the time being - not like he can do anything about it now.

 

_ From: Makki-san _

_ Oi, kid, everything alright? How did you find the show? _

 

Kageyama had to smile at that one. Knowing Makki-san, he probably gave his phone to Matsukawa-san to prevent himself from asking questions immediately last night.

 

_ To: Makki-san _

_ Morning, Makki-san. Everything’s fine. The show was great, though the experience is something else seeing it live. _

 

_ From: Makki-san _

_ Glad to hear you liked it. Hope to see you around in the near future :P Do put that gift bag into good use, I personally picked a few. _

 

Okay, some things he did not need to know, even if the content of the bag is still a mystery to him.

 

_ To: Makki-san _

_ Too much info, Makki-san. _

 

_ From: Makki-san _

_ Nothing is too much or too little in this world, kid. Have fun! :DD _

 

True, though. Can’t argue with that.

Even if he suspects that Tsukishima might have something else to say when he recovers enough. Still, he is grateful for last night.

Maybe he could do something to cheer him up. If anything, to try and lessen the impact. Yeah, he could do that.

Tsukishima wakes up to a sweet scent lingering in the air. Blinking a few times, he notices the bedroom door left ajar. The only time Kageyama would do that is to coax him out of bed with a little culinary surprise.

 

What can he say, it works every time.

He’s out the room in less than five minutes, half automatic until he wakes up completely, but still seated by the counter, dozing lightly off as Kageyama works on the sweets.

“Morning, sleepy head.” He teases, letting the melted chocolate drop on the small cake in front of him.

“Mhm.” Tsukishima agrees, with a smile, though his eyes are still closed.

Even after so many occurrences as this, it never failed to amuse Kageyama how easily Tsukishima could be dragged out of bed with sweets. Not that he’d admit it while fully awake. He’d just make a point to take the rest of the cake under the pretenses of saving Kageyama from evil calories. Or something along the lines.

“Did I wake you up?” Kageyama asks, setting the chocolate aside.

“Nah, I was just getting up.” Tsukishima yawns, covering his mouth, finally opening his eyes, even if just a tiny bit.

“Though I give you a hand with that.” He mutters, dipping his finger straight into the chocolate before giving a small lick.

“Yes, I’m in dire need of your assistance.” Kageyama laughs. “But not with that.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. I was thinking you might want to help out with this.” He puts the blessed strawberry short cake with a slight twist in front of Tsukishima. “I think it’s more your level.”

“You know me well.” Tsukishima concludes, taking the fork and breaking the now slightly hardened chocolate lines. If one listened carefully, one could even hear the faintest of cracking.

Only Kageyama was allowed to tamper with his beloved strawberry short.

Because he did it so well.

Which is again confirmed by the first bite, enough to make Tsukishima melt along with the cake in his mouth.

Why, yes, yet another one brought to perfection.

If he hadn’t done that already, he’d ask him to marry him.

“I’m so glad you agreed to marry me.” He says, hoping he’s a bit louder than the angelic choir he’s hearing.

“I’m glad you asked.” Kageyama rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, but can’t help the stupid grin on his face upon witnessing Tsukishima come undone by a simple cake. Well, he and a whole list of other people. For this or that reason.

“That good?” He quirks an eyebrow at the small cake.

“Come here and try it.” Tsukishima says, running the fork through layers of heavenly moist sponge and cream with bits of strawberry in it.

“You’re actually giving your cake up?” 

Tsukishima makes a shushing sound as he holds up the fork with a bit of cake on it, making Kageyama lean over a bit and close his lips around it, letting it melt on his tongue for a bit, just like his fiancé taught him once. Must have been the French side of his blood, Kageyama never met anyone who could make a fuss over how to properly eat cake.

In fact, he never even suspected there was the right and wrong way to eat a cake in the first place.

Regardless, he was actually quite happy with how this one turned out. Not too sweet, not too soft or too moist. He could say he was proud of himself with this version.

“I should ease up on the powder sugar next time.” He says, feeling the residual sugar on his tongue.

“No, no, it’s perfect.” Tsukishima says. “The dark chocolate makes up for it just right.”

“If you say so.” Kageyama smiles, taking a sip of water to flush it out.

Tsukishima almost pouted at that. He’ll never get used to sugary stuff.

_ Unless you get creative, _ a small voice tells him.

Speaking of creativity.

 

“What did you think of last night?” Tsukishima asks, poking lightly at the little strawberry on top of the cake.

“I liked it. All in all.” Kageyama says, joining him by the counter. “You?”

“It...wasn’t that bad. A whole different thing seeing it for myself, but not that bad.” He admits, mostly because all that sugar compels him to. Or so he tells himself that.

“The outfits were a sight, though.” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

“Uh-uh.” And it seemed it was Kageyama’s turn to slightly melt from the inside. What can he say? Some of those weren’t just latex and by Kageyama’s book -  _ leather is love. _

_ Big, big love _ .

Might have something to do with the other love he has, that being volleyball, but Tsukishima can’t be sure of that being the sole reason. There’s a motocross leather jacket in his closet kept with a great deal of care and worn on special occasions. There’s another one from Tsukishima he was very reluctant to accept for some reason at first, but then practically refused to get out of. Also being tended to with utmost care.

_ Wasn’t that a sight. _

 

_ The moment he put it on. _

_ He could feel the purest form of happiness envelop him, with Kageyama biting his lip in a failed attempt to keep his face straight but he just couldn’t. Not when he zipped it up, halfway up, feeling the distinct heaviness of the material on his shoulders, with the sleeves the perfect length. _

_ Tsukishima was immensely proud of himself. _

 

_ He managed to make him happier than volleyball in that moment. _

 

...maybe it was time to call up Yamaguchi.

But before that…

...another call would be in order.

 

Tsukishima dipped the small strawberry in the residual chocolate before tapping it lightly against the lips of a slightly dazed Kageyama.

Those deep blue eyes blinked at him once, before darting down, taking another bite with a smile.

  
_ And that was another sight to behold. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going somewhere with this.


	7. A talk, some screaming, he's fine

_ You can do this. _

 

Is what he firmly believed at first.

 

A week later, waiting for the only half sane person in the bunch to get back to his office, the idea seemed less appealing by the passing minute.

Oh, to heck with it, it was their fault anyway.

_ Sort of. _

Not like Kuroo and Bokuto thought about any of this when they got the tickets. They did it to mess with him and not because they thought he’d actually go and see the show. Same goes for Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

(The exact content of the gift bag sitting neatly in the closet back home is still a mystery.)

Again, not like any of them knew he’d be plagued by a mess of vaguely shaped thoughts and foggy ideas for days to come, either.

It’s been all Tsukishima Kei for that one.

(And one fine as hell setter he had at home, but he’s getting off topic here.)

(Or maybe not that much.)

Still, they should take responsibility.

Besides, he ought to get some facts straight before Tobio starts asking questions. He’s already noticed something was off, damn and bless that sixth sense of his.

He already got in the zone where future hubby got close to  _ that _ look but didn’t and just told him he’s there if he needs to talk.

_ “...or...it doesn’t have to be me, just please talk to someone about what’s bothering you, Kei.” _

 

Which, in return, set off an entire set of alarms in Tsukishima’s head. Being the ever indifferent and bad at it, he just went ahead and said - nothing. Very adequate way of dealing with problems, by the way. He’s been acing that one since day one.

The thing bothering him got even worse, when he caught himself daydreaming about Tobio actually getting that royally pissed look that did things to Kei (whether he was actually aware of it or not) and downright  _ made him spill- _

“Sorry for making you wait, but the last order of some stuff for the club went missing somewhere and can’t plan things without them.” Matsukawa Issei appears, startling him, all suit, shoes and tie as he walks into the room, leaving excess stuff with the secretary before he motioned to Tsukishima to follow him.

_ Without Pinky. That’s a relief. _

They enter Matsukawa’s office and Tsukishima is seated on a comfy sofa as Matsukawa goes around his desk and checks something real quick on his laptop.

All in all, it became now or newer for a certain (only) blond in the room.

He’s made it that far, no reason to chicken out.

It’s just talking, for crying out loud.

“So, what can I help you with?” The curly haired man asks as he sits down opposite of Tsukishima, attention on his guest.

_ Relax. _

“I was thinking of getting something for Tobio but I don’t know where to look or whom to ask.” He says, feeling the tension constrict his shoulders.

_ That’s it. Start with something you can deal with. For now. _

“Alright. What exactly did you have in mind?” Matsukawa asks, tone easy and...assuring, he guesses.

“Well, I got the idea during the fashion walk at the show.” He says, leaning back a bit. “Would you know someone who works with leather and can do a fairly quick commission?”

“I just might.” Matsukawa offers a small smile before getting up and walking to his desk again. He opens the first drawer, pulling out a few binders. “In fact, I have a whole catalogue of what you have seen last time and who made it.”

“Some of the people listed there can work with both leather and spandex, in case you get more ideas.”

He gave Tsukishima the materials, carefully studying the man as he took the binders with a polite thank you, looking through them. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for but also to pick out some extra pieces for details.

The silence between them wasn’t stuffy, but still, Matsukawa wouldn’t exactly bet coming all they way here and asking him for a meeting was all there is to all of this.

There was no need to rush, though.

He made sure to clear his schedule before he met up with him, also making sure Hanamaki wouldn’t get any ideas and barge in like he usually did and start barraging him with questions. That guy sure could tell a lot about people, when he cared to pay attention.

 

_ “Ne, Issei.” He hears the devil himself speak right next to his ears, wearing that knowing scheming smile as they go through some papers late that night, not long after the show ended, seated on the sofa, documents all but forgotten and laid out on the coffee table, with Matsukawa standing behind him, leaning against the back of the sofa. _

_ “Yes, Makki?” He asks, not looking up from one sheet, already having a vague idea as to what goes around in his head. And by vague, he means blue-prints and all. _

_ “I think we’re not seeing the last of those two love birds.” _

_ “What? After suffering through such a shock?” He asks and he’s not exactly innocent there either - he just loves to please his boyfriend and play along. _

_ “Oh, honey, that’s not what I’ve observed tonight.” Hanamaki laughs, amusement embedded into his very being at that point. _

_ There are fingers tilting Hanamaki’s head backwards, gently, until they’re eye to eye. _

_ “Really now? After all I’ve done, you still go looking at other people?” He asks, voice low, as he slides his fingers slowly over that neck. “What am I to do with you?” _

_ The smug smirk is all he gets in reply. _

_ “Come on, Issei, you know I’m right. He just needs a little bit of advice, is all I’m saying.” _

_ Matsukawa hums lightly as he watches Hanamaki close his eyes in delight, enjoying the touch, melting under it as it turns into a well placed scratch. _

_ “...maybe I do have a solution, after all.” _

 

Moral of the story - Hanamaki always gets his way.

And true to his assumptions, Tsukishima really does look like he’d like to ask something that has a little less (or everything, for that matter) to do with the gift he plans on getting. Perhaps, a wee bit of nudge in the right direction could help the poor soul with his horrible, horrible thoughts he has no idea what do with.

 

_ “How did you get the idea?” _

 

Quite unexpectedly, though, Tsukishima beats him to the punch.

While Matsukawa briefly wandered down memory lane, Tsukishima set the sketches and pictures aside.

He could play dumb, but that would be only disrespectful here. Brave, this one is.

 

“ _ How we got the idea? _ ” Matsukawa repeats as he leans back into the sofa, getting quite thoughtful for a moment.

“It was Makki.” He begins, with a soft amused smile. “The place was in dire need of a renovation and while I was looking over the plans, Makki walked up to my office one fine day such as this with  _ you know, while we’re at it, might as well leave some options.  _ Those options included what you’ve seen last Saturday.”

“I spent about two months sending Makki to hell with that idea.” He then says, with a darker look.

“At first. Then I had to deal with myself to see why exactly was I so against it. That part came quite unexpected, though, might I add. Then I sent him for another month to hell with that idea when I actually got the whole thing explained to me from an accountant that runs the numbers for a bigger club - not just expenses wise, but literally everything else."

Another face.

“You wouldn’t believe the crap and paperwork and licenses that go with all of that, I really could kill Makki for it.”

A sigh.

“But can’t say I didn’t find that happy face of his a sight to behold.” He says as he shrugs in the end.

Tsukishima knows he  _ doesn’t really want to know _ , but,

“What changed your mind?” He asks in a low voice, not sure he should be asking that in the first place.

At that question, Matsukawa actually burst out in a hearty laugh, making him jump slight.

“The idiot tied his ankles with a Hello Kitty hair tie to prove his point.” Matsukawa said, snorting slightly at the end when he recalled the picture.

Admittedly, that is funny.

And somehow very Hanamaki Takahiro. Even if he doesn’t know the man that well.

“As for your inquiry”, Matsukawa smiles politely as he reaches for the few sheets Tsukishima set aside, giving them a look, “best regards and if you want something custom, you can have it in a matter of days and delivered until the end of the month when they have their hands full for some manifest or something.”

“And I do suggest you go easy on the latex pieces because they’re a bitch to deal with.” Matsukawa adds as Tsukishima flips through some more pages, now slightly more relaxed.

“Speaking from experience?” The blond arches an eyebrow at him.

“Yup.” The other nods.

“Believe me, that what the Internet shows and which I hope you didn’t go through, and what they do on stage is years of practice and various degrees of affinity towards it. For example, Hanamaki got himself a pair of latex boots, quote,  _ cuz why the fuck not it’s hot _ end quote and he got stuck while trying them on.”

“Then he lost a key, needed to pee and one time he couldn’t stop laughing and basically, out of some five attempts, four went down the drain but it was still fun.”

Be it the stupidity of it all or just the fact that he was actually talking, out loud, to this person in front of him or the matter that he could so easily deal with it, or for whatever else reason, really, Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“What about you?”

“Honestly, the time we switched was a mind blowing experience for me all by itself. And all I did was let him pamper me.” Matsukawa smiles fondly.

“ _ That ended with him laughing his ass off because I fell asleep. _ ”

_...Was anything serious between the two? _

 

Still, he couldn’t deny the feeling close to liberation washing over him as they both concentrated on what Tsukishima initially came here to do.

“I like your idea, but say, when would be a good time for you to stop by here again?” Matsukawa asks as he goes through his contact list.

“Mostly afternoons over the week?”

“Okay, hold on a second.” Matsukawa nods as he presses the phone against his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“Hello there, it’s me. Yes. Fine, you? Listen, I’ve got someone who really appreciates your work and is in need of a creation. No, for-yeah. You got it. Thursday afternoon?” He looks at Tsukishima who nods in return. “Yes, he’s fine with it. Bring some measurements? Okay, but mail me what exactly. Thanks. Bye.”

“Anything else?” The older of the two asks.

“No, thank you.”

“Then I’ll see you Thursday, then.” He smiles.

 

It’s two hours later, when he finds himself back in the apartment all by himself, sprawled all but graceful over his own sofa that the conversation hits him, making him scream into the sofa pillow.

When _ that  _ crisis was over, he was left to  _ calmly, yet with the occasional pillow screech _ analyse the past week.

Starting with the strawberry shortcake Tobio was so nice to make him.

 

No, wait, that’s not entirely true.

He’ll have to reach a bit further than that.

 

For instance, that one  _ very intense, very feverish, very yes, all the yes making out in the showers with nothing but the fogged up glass door separating him and their - not his - not yet - setter from the rest of the team. _

_ Not that there was anything to be closely observed there that might ease his dilemma now - just one strong magnetic pull between them, undeniable static making it impossible to just go their separate ways and soft trembling lips and that- _

_ -that look. _

_ Fuck, if Tsukishima didn’t go mad then, he never would. _

_ The thrill of them being caught if just one person forgot something back then and decided to go fetch it and to this day, Tsukishima can’t tell if he would - if they - would have been able to pull away. It was more likely he’d just somehow end the person in question for daring to unintentionally try and interrupt them without actually stopping that desperate need to devour his very soul. _

_ Ahem. _

_ Then again, he was an idiot back then and he’d need time to figure out some things, just as Tobio would. _

_ Things like, _

_ What exactly was it that Tobio wanted with that shy, gentle look in those deep blue eyes Kei found himself easily lost in and the nervous lip biting that messed with his head in all ways possible, while a slight pink colour dusted his cheeks. The middle blocker ended up a wee bit more embarrassed when Tobio just gulped pulling at his shirt with a slight tremble of his fingers, getting the corner of Kei’s lips. _

_ Or the time Kei pulled at Tobio’s blue hoodie, missing the fact that Tobio picked a cookie from the plastic container Yachi offered when they were having a day off at this or that training camp and ended up biting half a cookie off of his boyfriend’s lips in front of two volleyball teams who just happened to walk out the gym, his ass, causing another tug of war over Kageyama Tobio and accusations of “rubbing it in”. _

_ When things got a little more intimate, _

_ How Tobio would melt in that particular way when Kei tossed all embarrassment along with reason out the window, coming a little bit - a lot more - stronger, confident - he liked it. A lot. The setter was very weak against it - he liked how the height difference between them affected him - an overwhelming feeling - in all the good ways. The way Kei would just thread his fingers through the back of his hair and pull him into a kiss all of a sudden. The way Kei would reduce him into a shivering mess with a few well placed words and the fine art of dirty talk without once getting vulgar in the process. _

_...the way… _

 

_...the fact… _

 

_ That Tobio liked certain things, yet didn’t once push Kei into any of them if he picked up Kei wasn’t exactly in his comfort zone with the idea. _

 

He straightened up on the sofa, lifting his head from the pillow.

...was that...it?

Was that what troubled him for the past week?

 

Come on, brain, work with him here.

 

_ The gift bag. _

 

He did not run into the bedroom, merely fast paced into it, opening the doors to the closet. Sure enough, there it stood. A light coloured paper bag with nothing menacing glaring at him.

...why not?

Might as well get it over with.

He pulled the thing out and sat on the edge of the bed with it. After a minute or two, he peeked in. The first thing his fingers brush against when he reaches inside is something soft and velvety and then his fingers brush against something slightly cold at first.

Upon pulling it out, he finds it’s a pair of handcuffs - made from leather with a little chain that could be removed. Upon closer inspection, he finds those cuffs could be also worn on a daily basis - although without the chain.

Which has him briefly forget the bag and leave him staring at the cuffs.

He may not be an expert on this matter, but even he can see that the cuffs weren’t made to leave traces on the skin - nice and wide, with the inner side made out of a soft material that complimented the skin while the outer was medium hard leather.

 

...they looked really cool, no doubts there.

 

And that notion brought forth another set of images and thoughts.

 

_ Those fine wrists enveloped in this leathery sin, elegant fingers gripping the sheets hard enough to tear the fabric… _

 

_...the cuffs are in the bag and the bag is under the bed while Tsukishima Kei- _

 

_ -is hugging his own pillow, sprawled on the bed, face burning and smothered into the cotton. _


	8. Step forward?

He hears a faint sound coming from the bathroom connected to the bedroom, trying to blink sleep out of his eyes. He notes there’s a blanket on his shoulders as he turns around, rubbing his eyes.

That was a nice nap.

 

_ But wait. _

 

If there’s noise coming from the bathroom, there’s only one who could be in there.

_ Yeah, he needs this right now. _

 

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.” Tobio smiles as Kei comes in. “Had a nice nap?”

Kei hums in response as he walks over to him, placing a small kiss on his temple. He wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, feeling the warm skin there as Tobio takes his shirt off, getting ready for a shower. The kiss to the temple becomes a small peck to the cheek before he just travels down that beautiful neck of his, adding a tentative lick against the warm skin here or there, making Tobio lean in slightly into the touch with a soft appreciative sigh leaving his lips.

The setter can’t help but smile at this sudden shower of affection.

There’s definitely a cause for this, but he’ll think of that later. Maybe he could use the situation and persuade Kei into a bath with him. Shouldn’t be an issue, seeing it’s been ages since they could just relax like that…

“Want to join me?” He nearly purrs after a few moments of nothing but soft gentle kisses.

Another appreciative hum, this time from Kei and the taller of the two spins him around, leaning in to kiss his lover on the lips.

_ He deepens the kiss soon after, hoisting Tobio up on the sink, gently licking at his bottom lip, granted access into that hot mouth, drawing out a sweet moan from him. The sound sparks a tingle in him, making him bite lightly at his lower lip, pulling at it. His hands aren’t idle, either, appreciating every inch of warm skin he can find with a gentle touch, a gentle caress. _

_ When he pulls back, Tobio’s a shivering mess, breathing hard. _

_ Kei doesn’t stop there - merely turns him around so his knees are on the surface beside the dip of the sink, cheek pressed against the mirror, peppering his exposed neck and shoulders in kisses, nips and light bites, as his fingers drag themselves across his thighs, until they reach his wonderful ass, fitting right into his hands to squeeze it firmly. _

_ Tobio practically melts against the mirror, letting his eyes fall closed, enjoying the attention. Nothing beats when Kei gets like this, with nothing to keep the brakes pulled up he sometimes has. It tells Tobio he probably had a thought or two to settle, which would explain his nap, and this spontaneity that followed. _

_ He’s not about to complain when Kei gets a bit needy, and him being needy means- _

_ The thought is interrupted by a hearty moan leaving his lips as gentle fingers ghost over his entrance with a feathery touch, his own arousal burning in the base of his spine, head spinning, the mirror fogging up a bit. _

_ He really was beautiful like that, Kei can’t help but note, as he watches every subtle move, and the muscles move beneath that skin. He had gorgeous skin, so warm and smooth, so delectable, he couldn’t resist a taste. It burns beneath his lips as he bites down lightly at the shoulder, a faint salty taste, a deep, dark musk only he has. _

_ There’s a sharp inhale with a faint growl as he reaches with one hand to his front, brushing his fingers lightly against his scrotum, trailing his length up, finding that wet spot all to easily, ignoring it as he drags his nails down the inner of his thighs. _

_ He’s really sensitive there, if that hammering beat of his heart is anything to go by, the heavy breathing and the light sheen of sweat covering him. _

 

_ There’s a line of hickeys trailing up his neck from where Kei couldn’t get enough, teeth now playing with his earlobe, ignoring the constraint his pants had become, marveling at the wonderful self-control Tobio could maintain, even now. Well, he was the responsive type. _

_ Which made it that much a joy when Kei could get him to let that voice out. _

_ Not that arching his back and melting against him weren’t a sight to behold. The way his head falls back against Kei’s shoulder with a soft moan on his lips is , giving Kei a perfect view of everything is truly a masterpiece. _

 

It would be truly a shame if he were to move him now, so,

“ _ Let me have you like this. _ ” _He whispers._

 

_ His reply comes as a vindictive bite at Kei’s lips, making Kei smile in the kiss before throwing all reason through the window. _

 

_ The small bottle of lube is left open on the side of the sink, dripping. _

_ The excruciatingly slow pace won’t do it this time, though they do have all the time in the world to get to that, too, yet it’s a bit of a challenge not to slam into that heat when he finally removes his fingers. One, two, three snaps of his hips have Tobio finally give in, a string of unintelligible sounds slipping past those sinful lips, Kei holding his waist and head securely as he seeks out that hot mouth to eat him up alive. _

_ It’s hot, it’s heavy, it’s rough on the edges, all so he can hear him scream in pleasure, unwinding, driven mad, a dance on the brink of the abyss. _

_ “ Oh, Kei... ” He breathes, rolling his hips, so close. _

_ Kei can’t resist, before he knows it, his palm is on Tobio’s ass with a firm slap, pushing him over the edge with a growl. The pressure of his orgasm has him following him into that white nothingness, senses wiped clean. _

 

It takes him a few moments to get to, absentmindedly trailing the line of Tobio’s spine until his vision clears and he see’s what he’s done.

He quickly moves, getting him of the sink and on the bed in their bedroom.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Panic washes over him as he sees Tobio shivering, as he gently massages his knees and legs where they were pressed against the ceramic, peppering sweet kisses all over him. To his surprise and relief, Tobio merely dissolves into a fit of giggles.

“I’m fine.” He somehow manages between catching his breath and continuing to have outburst of laughter, getting some feeling back into his toes he tries to move, but every move brings forth another laughing fit.

Kei does the only thing he’s capable of now and that’s pull him into a tight hug. They stay like that until Tobio calms down enough to breathe properly, giving Kei a chance to take a good look at him.

 

_ Oh, fuck. _

 

The bruises on him are spectacular. Where the hickeys aren’t red, they’re gaining a fine shade of purple.

“Does this hurt?” He asks as he lightly touches the marks neatly lined up on his neck.

“No.” He says, having regained toe movement without any side effects.

“Talk to me, Kei.” He then says, lying on his side, reaching out and combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “This doesn’t work if one of us gets great sex and the other a guilt trip.”

_...fair point. _

Golden eyes fall on his behind, thankfully mark free, but it still doesn’t excuse one thing.

“ _I should have asked._ ” He says, touching the spot where he had slapped it, caressing it gently.

“ _ I didn’t mind. _ ” Tobio says softly, snuggling up closer.

“Still.” Kei mutters, wrapping his arms around him.

He didn’t think he’d do that, heat of the moment or not. Even if Tobio doesn’t mind it a little bit rough or  _ plenty, at this point, _ that still doesn’t mean he should pull stunts like that out of the blue.

“ _...is this something you’d like to consider at a later point? _ ” Tobio asks, playing with his hair, drawing small circles on his skin. Using every little trick available to make him talk and it’s super effective, considering he didn’t even have to.

_ Is it? _

All in all, he isn’t really against the idea, but…

“I’m not so much against the idea itself...” He begins, and what better time to spill than now, “...I just need to figure out what.”

And that’s about the closest he got to the truth this time. 

“...I can go with that.” Tobio shrugs, relaxing against the sheets, revealing more hickeys.

“...I’m so getting you a concealer tomorrow...” Kei can’t help but mutter, guilt eating up at him.

“Right.” Tobio laughs.

 

“Tobio, it’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Fine, if you want to make it up, I have an idea.”

 

“Yes?” And that comes out a bit more hopeful than Tobio would have liked,  _ but if he insists _ ...

 

_ “You up for a round two?” He asks, biting his lip, as he lightly tugs on Kei’s hair. _

 

_ (He ended up getting five.) _


End file.
